


Dancing On Stage

by CaptainL95



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: The life of an idol is a busy one, and all the preparations required really cut into Kagamine Rin's time to use the bathroom. Now, what can she do when a performance has started and she's still holding?





	Dancing On Stage

The hot spray of water droplets rained down on Kagamine Rin's slender, nude body as she lathered her skin down with soap, the sudsy runoff collecting around the drain as steam rose up and condensed on the ceiling tiles. After all, as one of Japan's top idol performers, Rin had to always look her best, and keeping clean was the bare minimum of that. She and her friends had a show today, one she needed to leave for soon, so she had to get ready.

However, as she squirted a glob of shampoo into her palms, a quick little nag from a bit below her stomach reminded Rin that she still had a few more tasks to attend to before she could truly say she was prepared to leave. "Mmph, ooh, I gotta go," she whined, gently rubbing her thighs together, shifting her weight between her feet, at least until she almost slipped.

The life of a pop idol started early in the morning, with proper eating and exercise, last minute practicing, wardrobe decisions, showering, Rin hadn't had the time to use the toilet yet today. Not helping was the warm water already streaking down her thighs, and the slight part between the shower curtains that allowed her to see the porcelain throne.

"Maybe I should jump out of the shower for a minute..." It certainly wasn't a solution she liked to consider, no one wanted to expose themselves to the open air while wet from a shower, to say nothing about tracking water all across the floor. But she had to go, so what other options were there? _I know Len pees in the shower, but that's really gross!_ She was left with little recourse beyond simply...holding it. "If I finish the shower quickly, I should have enough time to dry off and still go to the bathroom," she rationalized, vigorously rubbing the shampoo through her short, blond hair.

That's when the knob to the bathroom door turned and pushed inwards, and in strolled Rin's twin brother, Len. "Rin, you gotta hurry-"

"Aaahhh!" Rin hastily grabbed the opaque shower curtains, bunching them up around her sensitives and turning away from the door. "Knock first, Len!" In truth, as close twins, this would be far from the first time the two occupied the same bathroom simultaneously.

As such, Len wasn't fazed at all by the sight of his sister in the shower, though he still looked the other way. "You're still showering? The ride's waiting, we need to leave right now! We're already cutting it really close with setup time!" With that warning, Len ran back out, slamming the door in the hurry.

Most performances, Rin was the one holding everyone up, so she had gotten used to the art of rushing the final steps of preparation. Before even thinking, she shoved her head beneath the shower head and let the bubbles covering approximately half her scalp wash off. Only once she had turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel off the rack, did she look at the toilet once more and whimper. "I guess...I'll just have to make time at the venue."

\---------------

"Come on, we gotta run," Hatsune Miku, lead idol of their group, called back to everyone as they bolted through the backstage halls of Tokyo's Makuhari Messe Exhibition Hall, backed by the distant roar of an impatient crowd.

"You said the stage was the other way," Meiko reprimanded.

"It's not my fault the stagehands were so vague with directions," Kaito defended, "we'll still make it in time!"

"Yeah, but we'll be too exhausted from the run to perform properly," Megurine Luka panted from the back of the pack.

Somewhere in the middle of the group was Rin, starting to feel a little winded, for reasons beyond simple physical exertion. Because of their tardiness, they were hurried backstage for props and makeup as soon as they arrived, and once those were finished, here they were rushing to the stage. These were the obstacles at every new venue. _And I still haven't visited the little idol's room._

Rin had very good reason to be worried about this. The performers had a tendency to put on long shows, hours long, and the night's setlist spread Rin's songs apart pretty evenly, meaning no chance to go running off for a potty break. What a great time to be the second-most popular act after Miku. Plenty of songs, each with their own complicated dance routine, necessitating plenty of water so as not to pass out, thousands of audience members that would witness should those factors lead to their inevitable conclusion... "Why me?"

"I'm running out of time, I gotta do something." Already, schemes began swirling in her little head, ways to inconspicuously ask her friends if they could rearrange the songs last-minute to keep her out of the beginning, to make time for her to find a toilet. Nothing serious, of course, she didn't need to go that badly, just a casual precaution. "Oh, they'd never believe that," she lamented, lazily moving a hand above the zipper of her shorts.

Over the distant ruckus and much louder shoes clacking against the floor, Len still picked up some noise coming from his sister. "What are you mumbling about?"

"Eep!" Rin locked up, though still kept running, sending both hands flying to her sides. _So much voice training, I can't even whisper quietly enough anymore! _"N-nothing! Just...talking to myself."

Len cocked an eyebrow. "You sure? You look a little off." _Great, now he's worrying about me. Now I feel guilty!_

"Now's a bit late to get pre-show jitters," Miku reprimanded, as she was the first to pass through the light at the end of the tunnel, becoming illuminated by the many spotlights pointed at the stage. Immediately, the cheers of the crowd increased tenfold as Miku, with a big smile, waved to the people and began talking into her headworn microphone. "Wow, what an amazing turnout we have tonight!"

The Kagamine twins were the next to arrive on stage, and Rin quickly discovered that Miku was correct. Makuhari Messe Exhibition Hall could house nearly a thousand attendees, and by her count, every one of those seats was filled with eager fans, waving glow sticks and signs. Hardcore fans like these would never take their eyes off the show, and Rin's pessimistic side began picturing herself having an accident in front of that kind of crowd. And that was far from counting the livestream viewers that would get an up-close view only rivaled by those in the front row.

To say Rin was scared would be putting it lightly. She was still comparatively young, her and Len being the youngest of this group, but she was still far too old to be wetting herself. She'd be mortified if this happened while she was completely alone, but if she peed herself here, she'd never live it down and images would forever circulate the internet. She could practically run away now, covering her face, preempting the embarrassment before anyone could know why she'd be embarrassed.

Yet, despite her fears, Rin still walked out and smiled to the crowd. She was a performer, the show must go on, and she wouldn't abandon her calling and talent over a little bladder discomfort. She'd just have to wait it out for, how long was this show scheduled to last? Two hours? "Ooh, I'm not sure I can," she muttered.

In a show of good faith, Kaito got close to Rin and whispered into her ear. "Microphone's on." As if to prove a point, he tapped a button on the headset by his ear, turning his own microphone on.

Rin's face blushed hot pink as she realized that, yes, she would habitually flip her headset active whenever she entered the stage. If she said anything more specific, she'd be doomed, to put it lighter than air. _Yes, air! Air! Opposite of water! Don't think about water!_

Maybe time would pass faster for Rin after all, because in the blink of an eye, introductions were out of the way and the setup was beginning for their first number. Meiko, Kaito, and Luka had left the set, and Len was grabbing three plastic katanas from a barrel just off-stage. He tossed one to Miku, who grabbed it gracefully and perfectly as she did everything, and a second came flying through the air at Rin. She tried, she really did, to catch it, but she closed her fingers too soon, and the prop bounced off her knuckles quite painfully. "Ow!" A few attempts to pick it out of the air as it descended led to similar failure, and she could only watch as it came to a halt on the floor, backed by the chuckles of the crowd. "Heh...heh..." _I'm gonna pee myself, and I can't even do something this simple!_

Just as she began to reconsider singing tonight, the music began blaring over the many speakers, "Knife", slowly bringing the audience to a hush. The spotlights dimmed until only one shone down, emulating moonlight, as the melody kicked in and the song truly began. And, like a switch being flipped, Rin was dancing. She didn't even have to think about it, she had rehearsed this dance so many times, it was automatic and flawless. It was a blessing and a curse, a blessing because it meant she could hide her desperate need by simply acting as she usually would, a curse because a lack of need to think meant no way to distract herself from that need.

And boy, was it a real dire need. While her moves were fluid like a flowing stream, the easiest task in the world for a trained dancer, that didn't make it not testing for a completely different reason. Every time she separated her legs, her bladder yearned to shoot its contents out straight between them. Every time she hopped and landed, the vibrations agitated her bladder and made its walls weaker. _I can't believe this, I can't remember the last time I had to go this bad, I'm not sure I've ever needed it! I feel like I could wet myself at any minute!_

This was a fight to the death, much like the one fueling Miku and Len to swing their swords in choreographed combat. Only, it wasn't Rin's body in peril, but her image. She'd never be able to recover from a public accident here, and all the work that she'd put into becoming the Japanese superstar she was would be utterly wasted. All because she had an admittedly small bladder.

From a vantage point behind the action, Rin watched as Len struck down Miku, prompting the blue-haired idol to fall into her friend's arms and go limp in death. Rin picked up her fallen friend's sword and brought forth her own, swinging them at her brother with the fire of determination. _I can't! No matter what happens, I can't wet myself here! I'll figure something out, but I'll last until I do! I swear it!_

\---------------

The crowd was enraptured as Kaito and Miku were paired in a ballroom dance, set to "Cantarella", while the unused singers watched from the sidelines, out of sight from the greater public. Unfortunately, this level of privacy was not enough for Rin to finally dance the way she wanted to, needed to, not with two other girls to see, and her own brother to top off the terror. No doubt if she was alone, she'd be hopping around with her hands buried down the front of her shorts, doing anything she could to ease the pain in her body, just shy of yanking her pants down and just going.

Two hours had passed, the concert was reaching its end, and Rin felt like she could cry. Doubleganger, Roshin Yukai, Colorful x Melody, Kokoro, Rin had been doing her part to perform to the best of her ability, straining her poor constitution to its breaking point to keep up with the activity and stay hydrated throughout, all without completely soaking herself. She was pushed to the very edge of her resolve, her bladder, and her stamina to even last this long. And her panties were more than a little soaked from two hours of leaks. _I can't believe it...this is even worse than the backseat of that van..._

_I'm not gonna make it...I'm gonna burst...I shouldn't be able to hold this much..._ Rin was a small girl, one who was already plenty desperate when the show started, she really thought she was near her limit back then. Clearly, she knew nothing, as the devastating urge had grown tenfold, to heights she never dreamed she'd have to endure. She'd never imagined it was even possible to have to pee this badly, let alone be subject to it herself.

It was getting so bad, in fact, that Rin was really starting to consider just wetting herself, anything to end this suffering. Yes, the result would be mortifying, she'd be the butt of jokes for years to come, but this was a medical emergency! If she didn't, her bladder would explode! It might even be better to pull her shorts down and pee on the floor, so long as the audience couldn't see her shame. Trembling, she began reaching for her belt, ready to undo its clasps and find the relief she'd been dying for.

"Thank you all for your enthusiasm," Miku announced to ecstatic applause, "but we're fast approaching the end of our show." _Oh, thank you, time's running really short for me right now._ "So we've got one more song to send you off!" _Oh no...that's right, the finisher...please leave me out of it!_ "Decorator!"

The music started rolling, prompting Meiko, Luka, and Len to run back out, waving to the crowd, but Rin hesitated. _I'm not feeling well...I'll say I'm not feeling well and can't perform the last song!_ She might even get away with that, the sweat pouring down her face being more than enough to fool someone into thinking she was coming down with a fever. _Yeah, I'm getting sick and I need to go rest. That's all I have to say, just tell someone...why am I walking out?_ Like a true trooper, regardless of any agony, Rin began walking into the spotlight. She didn't even want to do it!

As the multicolored lasers from behind began waving and the crowd began jumping in their own rhythms, as if puppeted by strings, Rin began the choreographed dance. She only had to worry about dancing, she had no vocals in this song, and thank heavens for that, because she was piloted purely by muscle memory. Muscles that were pushed as far as they could go already, making absolutely sure that the Kagamine girl felt their wrath.

_Just a tiny bit longer...I'm begging you, body, just hold out until the song's over...it's not that long a song, I can do it. I have to do it!_ No doubt that Rin was doing her best, but the cracks were beginning to show. Decorator's dance required all six of its performers to act in perfect unison, and Rin could keep up, but the precision was just asking a smidge too much. It started as simple missteps, almost invisible to the untrained eye, but they soon began accumulating. Before long, she was just narrowly avoiding bumping into her friends, tripping over her heels, missing/skipping a beat or an entire measure.

And that was to say nothing about the current situation inside her shorts. When she got dressed today, her underwear was fresh out of the dryer, and now they were as dirty as they'd ever been. The crotch of her panties were not only wet, but warm and sticking to her sensitives, and it reached far up her butt, just to make it so much worse. As much urine was soaked in as could feasibly be, and it would only take one strong spurt now for it to show on her pants.

Yet, despite the hair's breadth between wet and dry she stood on, she did not retreat. Naturally, she couldn't see if her facial expression was still maintaining the facade of the happy-go-lucky girl, but her friends were certainly doing a bit of acting. They had to have noticed how many mistakes Rin was making, but every time she got a flash of their faces, they were as chipper as ever. _They know. They have to know. They probably know I'm about to pee myself too. Oh, I could die if they knew this whole time!_

With every ounce of her concentration allocated to her bladder, Rin very nearly missed the music coming to a halt. If that cue had slipped her by, there was little doubt she would have kept dancing while all others were still, though it may have devolved into an obvious potty dance. But no, she did stop moving, quickly jumping to the opposite extreme and metaphorically turning to stone, unwilling to expend even a sliver of energy.

She felt her grip slipping as she could only watch Miku strut downstage with all her usual pep. "Thank you so much for coming, everyone! It means so much to all of us that you wanted to watch us sing, and we really hope you'll support us again!" Miku gave a bow, followed by the rest of the singers. Excluding Rin, of course, who was still frozen solid, and only broke free when it was time to walk off stage. Somehow, she found the drive to do that.

Once they were all out of sight, a certain tension seemed to lift. Everyone could stop to take a breath, assured by the knowledge that this was another successful show. But Rin couldn't breathe that same sigh of relief, not when her own needed brand of relief was still out of sight. And she needed to close that gap now. "Outta my way!" With a burst of power, far more power than would be expected from a girl her size, Rin bolted away into the relative quiet of the back hallways.

_Gotta find a toilet gotta find a toilet gotta pee_ "gotta pee gottapeepeepeepee!" Her time in Makuhari Messe not on stage was limited to a few minutes, so she had no clue where to find the bathroom. All she could rely upon was expectation and common sense, where she'd find a restroom in previous venues. Thankfully, she always needed a tinkle at some point during previous shows, so she had a starting point for her search. "Dressing room!"

She had a basic memory of where the dressing room was, even after being rushed through the first time, and she was running for it. Now that no one was looking, she was rushing as fast as her little legs and exhausted lower muscles could manage, both hands squeezing her shorts between the legs, applying as much force to the girlhood beneath as was necessary to keep her peehole closed tight.

Practically sliding on the well-waxed floor, Rin came to a sudden halt as she only just noticed the "Dressing Room: Authorized Personnel Only" plaque on a door. "Finally! I'm gonna burst!" Thankfully, the door was left unlocked immediately following a show, allowing Rin to bust straight through and straight away begin scanning the room, with the ferocity of a rabid animal.

Yet, no matter how much she looked, taking in the mirrors, counters, stools, cabinets, makeup kits, clothing racks, so many objects, yet no door leading to another room, no little toilet stall. "No...no, that can't be right! There has to be a bathroom in here!" In deep denial, she ran into the dressing room, darting between every corner, looking for something she missed. She must have missed something, what other venue would deny its performers a toilet? But, her initial assessment was correct. No bathroom to be found here.

However, that didn't mean the dressing room had no place to pee, not exactly. One member of the cleaning staff had left a mop and bucket, and there were a few scattered, empty water bottles. "...maybe...?" It wasn't her proudest moment, but Rin really began considering those as options as her hips started to swing and knees started to buckle. She was only in this predicament because she refused to pee in the shower, could she escape by going somewhere else weird? She'd never tried it before, would it even work?

Unfortunately, now was not the time for experimentation, nor careful weighing of her options. "No, I need a real toilet!" Her intuition led her to believe trying to do her business in a bottle would end extremely messily, to say nothing of the possibility of being walked in on in the midst of using either option, equally awful no matter who the person in question would be. In the same frenzy she entered with, Rin ran from the dressing room, holding herself something bad as tears streamed down her cheeks.

And her eyes weren't the only wet part of her body as she bolted through the halls. The spurts of urine had been releasing with every pulse of her bladder, on a regular schedule, and the quantity had finally reached the spilling point. Even though her bladder felt no emptier, enough had escaped that her panties could no longer contain the soaking, and the newest, warmest pee had to go somewhere. Certainly, a little bit, the strongest part of the flow, shot through the soaked undergarments and found a new home in her pants, but the majority instead took the path of least resistance and slipped through the microscopic gap between her smooth thighs and the leg holes of her underwear, snaking down her legs, unimpeded by her loose shorts. "Uguh...AAAAAHHHHHH!"

With vision so muddy she was almost running blind, Rin could only just make out a small sign jutting from the wall, close to the ceiling. Truthfully, she couldn't read the one word posted, but the accompanying image was more than enough of a clue: two stick figures, one blue, one pink, the latter with a flared-out waist barely resembling a dress, both paired with a right-facing arrow. That could only mean one possible thing, heaven on Earth to Rin. "BATHROOM," she screamed as she raced and slid through the first door on the right, bowling past a patiently waiting line.

A row of sinks, dirty mirrors behind them, the grid of small tile flooring, and the sterile smell of old urine; this was the bathroom, all right. She was already pretty misty-eyed, but the sheer joy of the sight sent enough emotion to overcome poor Rin. She'd never had this close a call, having half-wet herself by this point, but they were right in front of her now. Toilet stalls. She'd never seen anything so beautiful in her short life, and their presence was almost enough to spring a premature leak.

That is, until one other fixture of the public restroom became evident to Rin, adorning the wall on her half of the room: a row of urinals, with no dividers between them. _Those aren't supposed to be there...oh no!_ At her starting position, the men's room was closer and, paying no attention, Rin ran into the wrong one. At the very least, it was an easy mistake to fix; just mutter an apology, walk back out and go to the neighboring girl's room instead.

That is, until her bladder throbbed once more, ballooned as far out as it could manage. Pain like Rin had never felt before, coupled with another surge of warmth on her palms. The singer had spent the night unwillingly learning just how far she could push her holding limits, and now she had reached that ceiling. Now, she _needed_ to pee. There was no time to make it to another bathroom. There was no time to even run to the stalls on the opposite end of this tiny room. Kagamine Rin needed the single nearest toilet.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Since holding was no longer doing her any good, she instead devoted her hands to undoing the fasteners on her belt as she ran to the urinal closest to the entrance, one of the shorter ones. By the time she reached the porcelain fixture, the buckle was undone and its two metal clasps fell against her groin, and she was quick to unbutton and unzip, yet all she could do was stand and look once it was all done. _I've never used a urinal before! I mean, yeah, I've thought about how to do it before, when I was little! I don't know how girls do it! I don't even know if they can!_

Too bad now wasn't the time to carefully consider posture, angles, physical barriers, anything that could lead to a successful standing female pee. As far as she could think, there was only one way to go about this, and she wasn't waiting on it. Lifting one foot, and using that leverage to wiggle the raised leg against her crotch, Rin pivoted on her heel and faced away from the urinal, allowing her shorts to fall and show her yellow-white striped panties to whoever wanted to see. Or, rather, mostly yellow now. Even those weren't allowed to be a focus for long, as she grabbed the waistband in both palms and shoved them down with her pants, instead exposing her dripping privates.

They weren't in plain view much, though. Rin squatted at the knees and stuck her rear out behind, just enough that her crotch hung just above the outward-jutting bowl of the urinal, keeping her hands on her legs for stability. By this point, she could already hear the short bursts of gentle splashing of her final defenses breaking, and the river rushing past the cracked dam. But she wasn't finished yet. Now, she needed to back up slightly, for the best chance of her coming release to make its mark. It was this blind reverse that lead to the horrific sensation of her butt against the cold, wet back of the urinal. "Eep!" That was quickly corrected with a millimeter of separation, enough to avoid the worst feeling of her life, but still able to make out the emanating chill.

It wouldn't stay cool for long. This poor little idol just couldn't hold out any longer, and with that, the men's room was soon filled with the pounding roar of Kagamine Rin pee jetting into the empty urinal bowl, which certainly didn't stay empty for long. The hard slamming of urine against porcelain was quickly replaced with water hitting water, the sound more akin to a filling bath than a peeing girl, as a thin haze of heat rose from the golden pool.

Rin tried to stay modest, already a challenging task given everything about these circumstances, by staying quiet in this moment. That soon turned out to be impossible, because she had gone as far as a girl could go when it came to holding urine, felt pain worse than any in her life, and the act of letting loose with full freedom was just too much to handle. What felt like a gallon of pee was just erupting out of Rin, the torture ballooned up inside her was quickly deflating, anguish being replaced with pure, tingly pleasure. She couldn't even keep her tone straight as she moaned in ecstasy. "HaaaAAH aAaHhhAaa aAAhhHhh..."

"Rin?!" And her heart dropped while simultaneously skipping several beats. While it wouldn't be unusual to hear someone who recognized her, being a star of the show and all, the fact that she recognized the voice was all it took to destroy her good mood. How could it not, when it was a voice she knew better than her own, a voice that sounded almost exactly like her own?

Afraid to confirm as she was, Rin still turned to look at the speaker, trembling, causing a waviness in the sound of her tinkling. Her breathing was just as inconsistent as fear overtook her, only exacerbated when she looked all the way to her left. Not far away, one urinal's width separating them, was Kagamine Len, his wide eyes staring deep into her soul as his mouth hung wide open. And, of course, he wasn't just in the bathroom doing nothing. From a perfect sideways angle, Rin had a clear view of her brother's not-so-clear stream splashing into his toilet, and the body part serving as the conduit for his pee to enter the world.

"Eep, I-I'm sorry," Rin squeaked as she turned her head as far in the other direction as possible, nearly fast enough to give her whiplash. Of course, being close twins, this was far from the first time Rin had seen Len's "boy differences", but the sight was never one she wanted. _He's always been less concerned with shame in the house._ Likewise, she'd seen her brother pee a few times in the past, though to Len's credit, it was always just because she was doing something in the bathroom and he busted in because he couldn't hold it any longer.

The problem was, the opposite was not true. No matter how close of siblings the Kagamines were, no matter how desperate she was, Rin would never do her business in front of her brother, not since they were toddlers! And now? Now she was peeing more than she'd ever peed in her life, in a men's public restroom, in a urinal, where Len could perfectly see. No, not even just Len. She wouldn't dare look now, but she had caught brief glimpses of other boys in the room, and they had to be looking at the weird girl that just rushed in and started spraying down a urinal. Rin's face turned beet-red in horror; if her hands weren't busy acting as supports to keep her upright, she'd surely be burying her face in them. _I'll never be able to sing again. I'll never be able to go out in public. I'll never be able to get married. My life is over here._

Yet, still she peed. She physically couldn't stop; her bladder muscles were fatigued, they couldn't hold a single drop no matter how hard she tried. Logically, the next best choice would be to force the rest of her fluids out, reduce the time she had to spend where she didn't belong, but that eluded her as well. It wasn't very possible for her to speed up, not when the entire width of her peehole was already being used in the gushing torrent. And, with tiny droplets already splashing back onto her unmentionables, she was hesitant to add power to the mix. Realizing there was no escape, she sighed in exasperation, choking back tears. _I deserve this for not being able to hold it._

That's when the light shining from the lamps above the mirrors opposite her was suddenly blocked. _Did a light go out? No, the rest are still on. Someone...someone got close! Too close, too close!_ She couldn't ignore that, so counter to her wishes, she looked to her front, to the witnesses to her shame. But she saw no watchers, no stunned onlookers, only the back of a blond boy in a white shirt and gray shorts blocking her from the rest of the restroom, looking so close to Rin that he could be her...twin. "L-Len?"

"It's alright, Rin," he comforted, never turning his head to face her. "I won't let anyone look at you now."

This whole ordeal had been such a turbulent experience for Rin, her little head was filled with so many conflicting emotions, of relief and fear, that this simple act of kindness plain overwhelmed her. There were still raging waterworks down south, almost louder than the faucets of people washing their hands at the sinks, but bodily fluids began streaking down Rin's face at the same time. "L...LEEEENNNNNN," she bawled, taking her hands off her knees and instead keeping herself aloft by reaching out and hugging her brother tight around his stomach.

The sight happening in this corner of the men's room had gotten even more spectacular, with a crying girl peeing into a urinal, embracing her brother standing right in front of her, but Len didn't fight. He just stood there as her shield, secretly expecting her crying to lead to her blowing her nose in the back of his shirt. And giving death glares to any spectators who watched too long or pulled their phones out for posterity, and no matter how devoted a Kagamine Rin fan any of these audience members were, none would risk the retaliation should their cameras fire off.

So, with the clear sign that the show was over, the guys lost interest and began filtering out, quietly warning whoever replaced them not to make a scene. Everything preceding now had unfolded in a matter of hardly more than a dozen seconds, making the following minute feel like an eternity, filled with nothing but the sounds of flowing streams, flushing toilets, running faucets and humming hand-dryers. Though the first was astronomically overpowering the rest, at least to Rin's ears. Now she had the time for disgrace to set in, be reminded once more just how much she never wanted to let this repeat.

But, even if it was the most humiliating moment of her life, there was still one very real fact that Rin couldn't forget, either: the tingly feeling this left in her private place was just a little pleasant. Even as her bladder began to show signs of slowing, and her tinkle began sputtering and spurting as its volume dropped to a fraction of its previous ferocity, Rin was still swimming in the ecstasy, and when her lower half turned quiet after all was said and done, she needed a moment to process it. "Hahh...ahhahh...pheeeeewwwwwww!" Despite everything, the smile plastered across her face was genuine.

She probably would have fallen to her knees in bliss, were she not holding onto a sturdy support. One concerned about her well-being. "You're set now, Rin? Nothing else in that surprisingly big bladder of yours?"

"Hah...hah...yeah," she panted, unwrapping her arms from Len and standing more upright. However, she hadn't found the strength to lift her head yet, so that downward gaze allowed her to see, for the first time, the damage her underwear had taken. If she were anywhere private enough to change, she'd almost certainly rather strip them off than suffer with them back on. "Oh, I really wet myself this time."

"I'll go grab some toilet paper, then," Len offered, taking a small step away towards a stall.

He only made it one step before Rin restrained him again with arms around his stomach. "No! I...need you to cover me until I can get dressed again," Rin sheepishly confessed. "Besides, it wouldn't do me much good to dry a tiny bit of this huge mess off."

"Alright then." Len took his place back as Rin's wall, where all he could hear was the shuffling of clothes, sometimes squishing as the wetness shifted across his sister's body, always coupled with some little squeal of discomfort, all punctuated with the metal clinging of a belt being re-clasped. Logically, that should have meant Rin was fully dressed and moderately decent once more, but he decided to play it safe and wait another second, until he heard the urinal flush, before rotating to look at his sister. "Hey..."

He couldn't even get a real word out before he was silenced by a tight hug, Rin burying her face in his chest. "Thank you, Len. Thank you so much."

"What? Oh, of course." A little more hesitantly, but no less warm, Len returned the embrace. "You think I'd just leave you when you needed help as badly as that? I mean, you needed a few things pretty badly there."

"I know, it's just...why should I need help? I'm old enough that nothing like this should ever happen to me, but I almost wet my pants, and all because I couldn't say I needed to go before the show." A lump began growing in her throat, and it was all but assured she'd begin crying once more.

Yet, something else about the confession stuck out to Len. "Wait, that's what was bothering you before we went on stage? You were holding it the whole time?"

"Y-yeah...?"

"Wow. I don't think I could have waited that long, I'm sure I would have broken somewhere along the way."

"Well, I thought about what to do so much, but I just couldn't build up the courage to do anything about it-"

"Rin, you're missing the point," Len admonished, pushing some distance between them to look his sister in the eye. "You held it through an entire performance, and you still gave it your all. You looked just fine on stage, and that's really impressive! I'm not all that good at hiding when I need to pee. Remember that time in the backseat of the van?"

A light pink blush warmed Rin's cheeks, remembering one of her more dire moments. "How could I forget? I was squirming and suffering right there with you."

"So I know just as much as you how much it sucks to have to pee that bad. It's pretty normal to want to save my sister from ruining her image because of that."

"Well, thanks. I guess twins are naturally more sympathetic. But, you know, it feels really weird to hear this kind of encouragement from my little brother."

"Hey, come on, I'm like five minutes younger than you," he complained, gently pushing a giggling Rin away. "Come on. With the way you ran off, everyone else is probably wondering if you fell in or something."

"Yeah, okay." Between her and the exit, Len took the lead, finding a sink to quickly splash his hands under, shaking them dry. Right behind him was Rin, slowed down considerably by her panties sticking to her secret bits, forcing the girl to a halt with every step to wince.

Because of this, she reached the sink after Len had finished, and took longer there too, being a lot more thorough with washing. Careful rinsing, plenty of soap, whatever would make her feel less unclean. Of course, with a noticeable dark patch between the legs of her shorts, there was only so much she could do on the cleanup part. At some point, she just had to sigh and accept that the evidence of what she'd done would be seen by everyone on the way out. Shivering at the thought, she reached out to tug on Len's sleeve and held an open hand out. He, thankfully, got the message and took her hand for comfort, and the two left the men's room behind them.

Rin wanted to meet up with their friends and leave as soon as possible, but she wasn't expecting to see all four of them waiting together when they reemerged from the restroom. And as soon as they saw the Kagamines, the meeting got a lot more awkward. "Hey guys, what are you doing here," Len asked.

No one wanted to answer. Miku suddenly looked away and whistled, Luka started to scratch the back of her neck while staring at the floor, and Meiko tapped her foot while counting the ceiling tiles. Eventually, Kaito stepped forward, rubbing his upper arm with a grimace. "Hey, Rin..." Even while addressing her, he couldn't look at her, but he did tap the device circling his ear. "Microphone's on."

As the one who broke the news, everyone elected the unwilling Kaito be the one to carry the fainted Rin out of the stadium.


End file.
